


Across the Universe

by xanderoxx1



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, References to Depression, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderoxx1/pseuds/xanderoxx1
Summary: What happens when Yuuri (female in this fanfic) comes back home to Shin Makoku after deciding to leave for home on Earth and returns at the age of 28....After getting her heart broken with a past relationship she had on Earth...and the death of her mother...After a fateful turn of events, appearing again in the Demon Kingdom...she finally accepts her fate to be the Queen of Shin Makoku...little did they know, Yuuri is not the 16 year old girl that she once was...Eventual ConYuu!A prologue is up and will be accompanied by chapters to come...
Relationships: ConYuu, Shibuya Yuuri & Conrart Weller, Shibuya Yuuri/Conrart Weller, Shibuya Yuuri/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Across the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This is a fanfic based on my love for the KKM fandom and of course my OTP ConYuu...But for this fiction, I decided to put in a twist and make Yuuri a female and eventually end up with Conrad...She is 28 years old after being back once again in the Demon Kingdom...I actually wanted to put in a little reality to the story and maybe discuss real issues like depression amongst other things...nothing like your hurt and comfort fic to make it all better XD...Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this prologue...It will be eventually be accompanied by other chapters...bear with me...still new at this! Hope y'all can be kind and understanding about it! Love ya guys!

**Prologue: Of comfort and dreams...**

The solemn girl walked into her office, thinking it would give her some quiet and peace of mind even. The soldier knowing all of her patterns decided to check on the young queen lest that she begins to start crumbling again. 

The soldier knocks on the door to the room of his forlorn queen, Yuuri looks up and replied, "come in..." in a wistful tone that didn't go unnoticed by Conrad. He knew it was late, looking at the time. But he couldn't allow himself to leave the queen alone for he knew, she was in dire need of solace and company.

Long before this, he wouldn't even be able to dream of having such intimacy with Her Majesty, however since things took such a turn in Yuuri's life, such emotional downturn or 'depression' as they called it on Earth. He would freely allow himself to 'serve' her at whatever the cost is. Not once but many times that he swore to uphold his promise that no matter the situation, he would always vow to stay and protect her with his chest, arms and body.

They were both silent, Yuuri frozen at her seat behind the desk, as if reminiscing or ruminating on something. Conrad thought it would be best not to say anything. He knew how much stress and sadness that Yuuri was under lately, so he understood the notion that some things cannot be expressed that readily or easily. Conrad wasn't sure if it was him being protective, sad or helpless upon looking at Her Majesty's state, but one thing was for certain. He couldn't seem to stop himself from pulling her into a hug.

Both were quiet and knew that this was needed and called for. They were locked in an embrace for a moment. For a fleeting second, Conrad thought he heard her cry. "Maybe just for a little bit". he thought to himself. Then, Yuuri lifted her head up from their embrace to look at Conrad.

It was as if they both knew, a lot was at stake right now. But they didn't care. All they knew was that they needed this. To repair, heal and to be comforted in each other's company. Yuuri took the bold first step in sealing their embrace with a mind-numbing kiss. Conrad reciprocated and his mind just threw all his honour and duty out of the window just for this moment. He knew that he would give into her anytime. She was after all his kryptonite. 

Then, from the kiss, it was as if both were moving at a faster pace, fervently as if trying to get closer to each other and tore away any obstacles between them, by that would mean their clothes. For the longest time, Conrad couldn't remember what it was like to be so passionate and hurried in a love relationship. He couldn't put a label on what they had for this moments. All he knew was that he was giving his all to whatever his beloved queen would have needed. He knew he was expandable, so his martyr complex allowed him to be used. He wanted to be useful somehow to her. And this was it. Damned the number of times they did cross the lines of duty, status and morality, as long as they were together they would spend the night together without a care in the world. 

Right now they were both a medicine for one another for all their brokenness. Both were satisfied and without a doubt, Conrad slept in like a baby that night in comparison to all of his previous lonely and disheveled nights before. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri, awokened after their love-making session. She awoke panting, wet from all the perspiration. "Damn it, not again..." she silently cursed. It wasn't that Yuuri had not enjoyed their time together. It was honest to god...very magical...passionate and intimate in ways she couldn't have experienced before. But just a few seconds prior to waking up, she remembers her dream.

Her dream that can't stop reoccurring for some reason.

"Dreams can be how our spiritual self imparts important messages to us when we're asleep. Or it can be how it mirrors our desires and emotions felt and picked up in our consciousness." Yuuri recalled Gisela illuminating his insight on dreams the other day.

Yuuri reached out to grab her clothing and got dressed whilst ruminating on this fact and decided that she would pay a visit to Gisela's chambers for a private one-to-one session on what's been troubling her. 

She looks behind her and found the figure of her strong and handsome protector sleeping soundly next to her empty side. Yuuri couldn't help but wonder how Conrad looks so at ease and calm in his vulnerable state. She gave a peck on his right cheek, whispering 'I love you...' tenderly into his right ear.

Yuuri didn't want to wake him and resolved to keep the meet-up with Gisela in private, afraid that Conrad might get too worried over her little 'episode' following the previous nights of 'nightmares'.

"Well, I guess it's for the best that he doesn't know..." Yuuri thought before proceeding to open the doors to her chambers and closing behind her ever so cautiously.

**To be continued...**


End file.
